


Nightingale's Firsts

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: "Our" Skyrim Verse. [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Baby Nightingale, Other, Skyrim - Freeform, Thieves Guild, nightingales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: Basically a collection of drabbles where Nightingale does her first things. Because everyone digs a smol Khajiit child babbling and bobbling on.





	1. First Steps

Delvin and Gallus sat at the Ragged Flagon, talking about Guild rates and the such. Nearby, Vex watched the child Khajiit, her eyes wandering every so often. The blonde imperial took her eyes off of the child as a flash of movement in the darkness captured her attention. A skeever. Vex, having had babysitted the kit all day was anxious for something to do. So she quickly went to exterminate the pest. 

When the female turned around she paled to see Nightingale wasn’t in sight. Quickly looking around she soon spotted the child. However, she wasn’t really expecting the child to be up and walking with no support, towards her adoptive father no less. 

“G-Gallus!” Vex called to the leader of the Thieves Guild from across the Flagon. His attention was torn from Delvin and to Vex, who was pointing at the tiny tottering form. 

Gallus’s eyes widened as he got out of this chair to open his arms to the child, who gladly accepted his hug with a gleeful squeal. Gallus smiled as he sat back in his chair with the khajiit on his lap. Delvin, looked at the small kit in his leader’s hands and shook his head. 

“You’ve got quite the handful..”

 


	2. First Word

Karliah and Viper the Fleet sat in chairs near the Khajiit child on several soft saber-cat furs. Beside her were several toys, including a wooden sword and doll. But with this being the Thieves Guild,  stolen ornate saber cat toys stood idle, as the small Khajiit’s attention was fixed on Viper. 

“C’mon you can say it.. Ru-by.” In the man’s hand he held a ruby, he shown it down at the khajiit kit. 

“Viper, she’s not going to say it. She hasn’t even said ‘mom’ yet.” 

“Wow such a party pooper Karliah, now c’mon you can say it lil’ Gale.” He shown the gem right in front of the kit’s face, to her reaction was to quickly swipe the gem away from him. 

“Wha? Hey!” The kitten gnawed on the ruby before holding it up with a pudgy paw.

“Wruby.”

“YESSSS!” 

“I’m done, you got baby duty for the rest of the day.” Karliah up and walked off leaving a now baby-burdened Viper behind.


End file.
